


Handsome Jack: An Untold Story

by slavetoloki_101



Category: 2K - Fandom, Borderlands trilogy, Gearsoft, Loki the Trickster - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: 2k, F/M, Gearsoft - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetoloki_101/pseuds/slavetoloki_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki teleports to Pandora and meets a Siren. he is infatuated by her and wishes to learn more, but it seems as though the inhabitants of Pandora are eager to give him the power he desires. Will he acknowledge that he cares about her before its too late? or will his insatiable desire for power get in the way and cloud his judgemet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. please leave me comments and let me know what i need to improve on or if you have any questions. it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter One:

Loki stood on the balcony, took a deep breath, and sighed, his raven black hair slicked back and his leather armor adorned with green and gold played off his emerald green eyes. His hands gripped the rail tightly as if he would fall if he released his grip. Ever since his reconciliation with his family, he had not strayed far from the palace walls. He had no desire to drink, practice in mock battles, or pursue women, which had always been his favorite pastime. He observed the days and nights blurring together into one long monotonous hell. He craved the thrill of battle, the screams and death cries of his enemies, the sound of weapons striking each other in their own song of death. It was in these moments he had felt like the Reaper, bringing an end to each poor creature that had dared to interfere with his quest. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, and decided to walk through the gardens to clear his head. Surely the beauty of the mysterious flora would quell the voices of the past.   
He wandered around for hours, long after the sun went down; through mazes, and small forests, and it seemed as though the garden went on forever. The further he went, the rougher the terrain became, and soon he began to notice plant life he had never seen before; this part of the garden had a slight covering of snow and ice, and patches of bare earth showed through it. The small trees looked almost like saguaro cactus, but without millions of spines, and tinged a dark purple color; they pulsed with a faint blue light that seemed to ripple along its limbs and trunk. Smaller clumps of grass stood out here and there, and also small pools of a thick purple liquid dotted the landscape as well as small violet colored crystals no bigger than his palm. He reached out to touch one of the trees and was greeted by a sharp electric shock. He gasped for air and the searing pain brought him to his knees. The grass was no better, for it cut his fingers as though it were made of glass; and he rose to his feet as quickly as possible. He looked around, and prideful as he was, he would never admit that he had gotten lost in a garden he had explored since childhood. He scanned his surroundings once more and noticed a small pillar resembling a shrine. The pillar was obscured by grasses, and so low to the ground that most people would have missed it.   
He very carefully made his way over to it, curiosity getting the best of him, and was surprised to see an emblem hovering over it, and below the emblem, a small plaque read: The Garden of Pandora. “Pandora, hmmm…” he spoke out loud. He ran his fingers over the emblem; it was a simple thing really. A circle with a large V cut through the middle of it, and it seemed to hum with an other worldly vibe. He closed his eyes and softly whispered “Pandora”, and in a split second a soft blue light enveloped him and he vanished. He was blanketed in warmth and felt weightless as he fell through the portal, and he surrendered himself to the light; closing his eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness. His senses left him and he remembered nothing more, save for the fitful dreams of the past that haunted him as they always did.  
He awoke and he found himself lying in a wasteland. Sand as far as the eye could see, and here and there were piles of wreckage. He licked his cracked lips and sat upright, scanning his surroundings for any signs of life, and noticed war torn buildings in the distance. Surely there would be water there, for his head was swimming from dehydration. He rose to his feet and began walking towards the hovels in a desperate attempt to quench his thirst. The winds blew sand into his face and hair and every step seemed to take an astronomical amount of effort, even for a god. He covered his head with his cape to shield him from the sun that mercilessly beat down upon him, and cursing the Allfather, he finally arrived at the so called oasis. The buildings had been abandoned long ago, and had been ransacked for anything of value until there was nothing left, rotting corpses littered the ground and the stench was so repulsive it turned Loki’s stomach. He quickly went inside the nearest building, seeking shade; inside he found several lock boxes and chests, all empty. A small table and overturned chair sat in the corner and on the top sat a bottle and three dirty glasses. Loki went over to it and sniffed the bottle, and finding nothing unpleasant about its odor, poured a glass of the liquid. He heard a shot ring out, and a warm wet feeling on his hand. As he looked, he was astonished to see the glass had been shattered and all the liquid had spilled all over him and the table. Anger filled him and he screamed out of sheer frustration.  
“You don’t want to drink that ya know” a very soft sensuous voice said. Loki spun around, before him a young woman stood. Her waist long hair was a dark red and her eyes reminded him of a cats, their soft yellow color seemed as though they peered into his soul; and she wore black leather pants so tight they hugged her hips and fit like her own skin, and her shirt was just as tight which only made her large breasts stand out more. The shirt was a brownish red and was only held together by a tight mesh that ran up and down her sides, and the letter H in yellow was sprawled across her chest. Her porcelain white skin was covered with intricate tribal tattoos and her face was purposely marked with dried blood. Her belt was studded with several trinkets as well as an impressive pistol and across her shoulder she carried a sniper rifle that was taller than she was. A backpack was upon her back and even though Loki towered over her, he felt uneasy.


	2. meeting a siren

Chapter Two:  
“Water.” He stumbled against the table and caught himself. She reached into her pack and never taking her eyes off of him, tossed him a canteen. Greedily he drank it dry, never having tasted anything so delicious. “Thank you, mortal. I assure you that your kindness will not be forgotten once I reach Asgard. What kind of reward would you prefer? Power? Money? All that can be arranged.” His voice dripping with sarcasm; she stared at him, confused. Kristine had never heard anyone speak in the manner he did, and instantly thought that he had drank the eridium laced wine. She placed her hand on her pistol, ready to draw it and fire at a moment’s notice. Something was off about him. His clothing was strange, as was his manner of speech; he was incredibly handsome and very well shaped for a man. Kristine had never seen anyone as beautiful as he and her heart skipped a beat as she examined him. His raven black hair perfectly complemented his sparkling green eyes, and his facial features completed the look. Chiseled and so tall, she thought to herself. She mustered the courage to speak again. “Hope you liked the drink, doesn’t matter if I gave you one or not; the way you snoop around is gonna get you killed pretty soon anyway.” Her harshness took Loki aback. “Let me ask you something, dude. Did you get robbed or did you personally lose all your gear?” “My gear? Milady, I don’t understand.” She shook her head, obviously he had hit his head, how else could you explain how he lacked the bare necessities to survive on Pandora? “God dammit, are you stupid or something?” she asked incredulously. “Your shield? Boosts? Grenades? Backpack? And where are your weapons?” “I have none of those, I’m afraid milady. The last thing I remember is touching a strange symbol I found and then I awoke in the desert. “She stopped, her mouth dropping open. “What symbol? Tell me!” she insisted. “Well, it was nothing fancy really, just a circle with a v inside of it.” She rushed over to him and taking off her pack, began to pull several of its contents out. She handed him a small disc shaped object “here. Put this on your belt. Loki obliged the girl, she then handed him a pistol and some ammo. “Think you can handle this?” she asked as Loki quizzically looked at the weapon in his hands. “I’m afraid I’ve never shot one. Do you have any swords or staffs with you by chance?” Kristine laughed so hard she choked. “You’re definitely gonna die if you stay here by yourself. Guess you’re just gonna have to come with me. Let’s go, dude. We have to make it back to Lions Berg before it gets too dark. I have some missions I have to turn in. We need to scout out the area before we head out. Follow me and stick close. I don’t wanna bury you if I don’t have to.” Loki felt infuriated, partially because she was calling the shots and also because every time he looked at her, his cock jerked with lust. “Oh, like you buried the creatures scattered outside?” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “I’m not going anywhere until I know where I am and what’s going on, milady. I am a god and I will not be treated as a child!” He grabbed her arm and only then realized as she whipped around to face him, that her pistol was drawn and cocked and aimed right at his head. “We are leaving.” She said coldly. “We can’t talk here; we’re too exposed, and a bandit convoy is headed this way; Follow me and we’ll hide out in the bunker I’ve been crashing at the last few days. Then we’ll talk. Don’t touch me again; I’ve shot men for less.” He released her arm and followed. Damn she had lightning fast reflexes, he thought as he followed her. He never saw her draw the pistol, or heard the hammer lock into place. You’re losing your touch Loki. He thought to himself, you let a mortal get the better of you. He was still unnerved by the animal attraction he felt towards her. Why did he want her so badly? The mortal woman covered in tribal tattoos; not usually his type, but he could live with fucking her. And he had also noticed that her tongue was pierced, which intrigued him. He had seen women on Midgard with them, but had never experienced a sexual encounter with one personally. Surely such a device so strategically placed could be quite pleasurable if used correctly. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, and followed Kristine along a dirt road to the bunker.


	3. Hideout

Chapter Three:

They arrived at the bunker, and Kristine quickly cleared the area and led Loki to a small living quarters, she barred the doors from the inside, and checked all the corners as if she were looking for something. Seemingly satisfied, she motioned for Loki to take a seat on a nearby cot and she grabbed a chair, flipping it around so she could prop her arms up on the back. Loki’s eyes stole a glance at her crotch and felt his cock twitch even harder than before, the way she straddled the chair made him wonder what else she liked to straddle; he imagined her lush pink seam dripping wet and beckoning him to show her why he’d been given the name Silvertongue. “Ok big boy.”Kristine began speaking for the first time in hours, snapping him out of his fantasy. “Tell me, why were you in the Dust without any means of protection? And don’t tell me bandits robbed you because they would have made sure you were dead before they left you out there.” Loki looked at her incredulously. “Why don’t you tell me? One moment I’m in my garden and the next, I wake up in this desolate wasteland. Tell me sweetling. Where am I?” “Okay this is going nowhere fast,” she said and heaved a sigh. “How about this, I tell you something about myself and then you tell me something, how does that sound?” Loki nodded “Agreed, milady.” “Okay, I’m Kristine, siren of Pandora. You?” “Prince Loki, of Asgard, the capital of the nine realms.” Kristine cocked her head to the side. She had never heard of Asgard. Or ever met a prince for that matter; princes only existed in fairy tale books, and all those precious stories had been fabricated by their authors anyway. “All right, if that’s your story, then whatever, I’ve heard stranger ones than that. What do you know about the vault hunter symbol, you know the circle with a v in the middle?” “All I know, milady is I found a small section of garden on the palace grounds and that symbol was there. I touched it and the next thing I knew, I was here, in the Dust? As you so call it. Other than that, and the fact that you’ve said this country is called Pandora, I know nothing else about this place. Tell me sweetling, why did you shoot the glass out of my hand?” “It was eridium laced wine. Psychos drink it because they want supernatural abilities. It drives them completely insane and you drink it, you’ll become one of them. Most people can’t mess with eridium, but sirens, if it’s used correctly, it can enhance our powers.” This caught Loki’s attention. “Powers? Magickal abilities?” “Well I wouldn’t say magickal, but I can phase lock an enemy and I have this really cool death punch as I like to call it. What about you?” she asked. “Ah milady. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, cloaking and teleportation, shape shifting, and cloning, to name a few.” This statement puzzled Kristine, as she saw no visible markings on his skin, and men couldn’t be sirens even if they wanted to. “Ok, earlier you said that you’ve never used a pistol? Do they not have them where you’re from?” “No sweetling, they don’t. Although I have seen them used on Midgard I have never personally used one. Why are weapons so important to you? Are you some kind of warrior?” Loki smiled at her, showing a perfect smile that made her breath catch in her throat. “I am a Siren bounty hunter and I’ve been employed by Hyperion to take care of the bandit problem. My pistol”, she pulled it from its holster with lightning speed and twirled it around her fingers for emphasis, “is my lifeline, if I don’t have this I’m dead. Let me tell you something, Loki of Asgard, here on Pandora, there are no rules, there is nothing that will protect you from bandits, psychos, or any of the creatures here except this. She gestures to her handgun, so there are two choices: stay here and you’ll be dead in a matter of days, or load your gun and fight. Which one?”   
“Hmmm…no method of fighting is restricted?” Loki pondered all the possibilities. “Alright sweetling, I agree to come with you, on one condition. Teach me how to use this thing.” He said gesturing to the handgun he now possessed.   
Kristine led him to a corner of the room and moving a large lockbox, she revealed a trap door. Lifting the handle, she began her descent into a dimly lit basement, Loki followed suit, and when he arrived, he was astonished that he had been brought to an indoor firing range. Strapped to the targets were the same creatures that had lain dead outside the hovel he and Kristine had met. The only difference was these creatures were alive and screaming obscenities that annoyed him. “Ok Loki, we’re gonna play a game. First one to kill all their psychos wins. Just follow my lead and copy what I do. Both our pistols are Jakobs, so they’ll operate the same way.” With that, she pull a magazine off her belt and Loki followed suit, she then slammed the butt of her pistol down on it, and Loki tried the same, but it took him several tries to get it right. Kristine then aimed and pulled the trigger back. “The point of this is to kill them as quickly as possible. Aim for the head, it’ll still take a couple shots but if you do it right, they’ll automatically drop.” She quickly took aim with one hand and deftly and swiftly pulled the trigger. Silence came over the room and she went to the nearby wall and hit a red button. The target shifted and was replaced by another screaming psycho. “Your turn, my prince” she openly mocked him. He copied her mannerisms to a tee and pulling back the hammer, dispatched four rounds into the target. Silence once more filled the room. “Not bad for a beginner, the most important thing is that he’s dead.” Kristine smiled at him and it was enough to render him fully erect, and he turned away from her saying; “Well my sweetling, not all of us are as gifted as you are.”He cursed his body for reacting so quickly to such a simple gesture as a smile. It had been far too long since he had touched, let alone tasted, a woman’s flesh. He wanted to ravish her so thoroughly that she would never let anyone else touch her. He sighed and returned his attention to target practice. Patience, Loki, you will have her. He told himself.


	4. close call

Chapter Four:

After a day of target practice with Loki, Kristine came to one conclusion. He was gifted in the ways of battle. His skills surpassed her own, and very few, if any could testify to that. It’s because he’s so goddamn handsome she reasoned with herself, his looks were a distraction, and he could make his clothing disappear by snapping his fingers. She couldn’t afford to be distracted by him and his perfectly chiseled body, or when he pushed his raven locks out of his face, how his muscular body flexed when he performed had to hand combat or held a firearm. Just thinking about him with his shirt off made her shiver with anticipation and she felt herself grow slick with desire. Kristine would never admit it to him or anyone else. Her virginity was her secret, and no one else knew; nor did they know that she had never respawned; she had taken care of that. He somehow saw through her, but thankfully, never mentioned it out loud. But then again maybe she was just being paranoid. She avoided people on purpose, especially men; she had no patience for anyone, and she wasn’t above ridding Pandora of pathetic vault hunters that couldn’t keep up with her. Call it a mercy killing if you will. “Kristine” his voice snapped her back to reality. “Are we to wait one more day, or will we move on? There is nothing left here to ransack.” “Oh, raring for a fight are we?” Kristine giggled. “Guess you like the idea of killing some poor psychotic creature, and don’t lie, I can see the desire in your eyes.” Loki was taken aback. No one, especially a woman, had ever read his body language and facial expressions to a tee like Kristine just did, and it made him want to take every inch of her body even more. “May I be so bold as to ask you a personal question milady?” “Shoot” she replied. “Do you have a husband waiting for you back home? Or perhaps a partner?” Kristine grew uncomfortably quiet. “Well….no, I don’t. I had a friend once, and I cared for him, but he didn’t think of me that way.” “Such a pity, Kristine, for anyone to pass on such a beautiful creature such as yourself.” He reached down and kissed her hand, teasing her with a smirk on his lips, and was promptly met with her pistol being held against his temple. “And oh so deadly, my pet.” He smiled and she felt herself melting under his gaze. Kristine jerked her hand away and spun around and called over her shoulder “flattery will get you nowhere with me Loki. Come on; let’s see what you can do.” “Sweetling where are you going?” she heard slight laughter in his voice and she turned around to see what he wanted only to be met by Loki, wearing nothing at all. She stood there frozen, mouth agape, and couldn’t turn away. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t stop staring at his defined chest, broad shoulders, and when she looked below his waistline she choked. Never in her life had she seen a cock that big. She looked up to his face only to see him smiling, that big mischievous grin, and he knew he had rendered her completely speechless. In a flash his donned his armor back on, “Kristine…” he teased. As he approached her, she still stood frozen in place, unable to comprehend the events that had just transpired. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “You have no idea how badly I want to taste you sweetling. So stop the badass virgin act. Do you understand my pet?” he glanced at her face and saw the tears in her eyes and realized his mistake. “Wait, you are a virgin, aren’t you sweetling?” Kristine nodded her head, and pushing past him started running through the Dust, leaving him behind. He knew by the look on her face he had her, soon she would be his own, all he had to do was wait patiently for the time being, and she would come to him, begging him to take her. He ached to plunge his cock deep within her and listen to her moan and scream his name, and with a voice like her, she would never fail to please him. His member ached and he shook his head back to reality and began to chase after her.   
He chased her for what seemed like hours, the hot sun had begun to set on the horizon, and strange spiderlike creatures had emerged from what looked like nests to feast upon whatever they could find. Including a distraught young girl, he thought to himself. He searched the sand for any signs of her, but sadly, turned up nothing; he became desperate, and cursed himself for not being more subtle with her. Quickly, he chanted a spell under his breath and it made her trail appear. He followed it, and after a while, he heard the noise he had been dreading to hear, gunshots, and mingled in with them were high pitched squeals that he didn’t know the origin of. He ran towards the sounds, only to find a small blood trail that waned and thickened as he followed it. The bodies of several spiderants covered the ground, and he finally found her. She had holed herself up under a large protruding boulder and had sustained a large gaping wound to her stomach. “Kristine!” he screamed her name as he saw her eyes begin to glaze over. “We….need….to get…to… Lions Berg…medic.” she trailed off breathing heavily. Her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Loki tenderly holding her face and pressing his forehead against hers. Loki quickly looked through her memories and found the destination he so desperately desired and in a blink of an eye, he had teleported both of them to Lions Berg. The rest seemed like a blur to him as he watched the medics make quick work of her. They injected her with a strange red serum that seemed to heal her almost instantly. When she was ready for transport, he followed them, to what seemed to be a small decrepit army hospital that consisted of three beat up cots and a charge nurse took over from there, checking Kristine’s vitals and her wound to make sure everything was in order. “Healer” Loki called to the woman, “will she be all right?” the nurse glanced at him and gave him a half smile. “It all depends on her now. Haven’t seen the little tyke for a few years now. She’s grown up beautifully. Her mum would be proud. Don’t worry, she’ll be out of it for a few days but she’ll be as good as new when she wakes up. You might wanna talk to the doc though; he’ll fill you in on all the details.” “Tell me, healer, how old is the girl? You make it sound like she’s still a child.” “Well boy, to me she is. I was there when she was born and I’ve been around since then. If you really wanna know about her, read the file that’s on the table.” The nurse gestured over to the desk. Loki walked over to the desk and retrieved Kristine’s paperwork. and sat down next to Kristine on a chair he found nearby her bed. Upon opening it, he found phrases he didn’t understand, so as he came to them, he would ask the nurse their meaning. After a long while of reading and questions, Loki began to understand a little about Kristine. There are still a lot of things missing, Loki commented to himself, and the healer didn’t know much else about her other than what was in the file. Eventually he would see the full picture, and with that Loki was temporarily satisfied. He sat back, hands behind his head, and waited for the doc to arrive.  
…………………………………………………………..  
Kristine felt as if she had slept forever. She had been fading in and out and had grasped several bits and pieces of conversations. She knew that Loki had discovered one more of her secrets and was afraid he would abandon her when he found out. But why would it matter anyway? I’m not in love with him or anything, she reasoned with herself. Love was not real and she had no use for it; and it had only caused her heartache in the past. Nevertheless, she only dreamed of Loki in her fitful bits of sleep. “I’m so sorry, my sweetling” he would say as he took her in his arms and cupped her chin with his hand as he kissed her forehead. Then everything would fade to black.


	5. enter hyperion

Chapter Five:  
Kristine awoke in the dark. A dim light was on in the corner and she saw a medic napping at a desk nearby. She heard a faint rustle to her left and as she rolled over to see what it was, she came to rest her eyes on Loki. He’s still here, she thought, and was relieved that her new companion had stuck around. She reached out to touch his knee and as she did, he awoke. He looked at her in a daze for a moment and then realized that she’d woken from her sleep. “Sweetling, are you feeling better? Do you need anything?” Kristine shook her head no and attempted to sit up. “I feel so weak; you must think I’m pathetic.” She looked around the room and asked “how did we get here. There’s no way you carried me all the way here.” He smiled mischievously at her and replied “teleported here, my pet. All I had to do was let you show me the way.” He offered nothing more than that and Kristine didn’t pursue the subject. “Well, I owe you one. Thanks Loki.” Genuine gratitude was displayed on her face. “Oh my dear, don’t even think of repaying me right away. There’s only one thing I want from you, and you will discover what it is soon enough.” And with that remark, he kissed her forehead and left the room. Kristine laid back down, exhausted from her efforts, “well if that’s what he wants, then he can have it. I was needing to lose it anyways. Isn’t that right, Jessica?” she commented to the charge nurse. “Well my dear, if you think he’s good enough for ya, then go for it. It’s very rare to find such a handsome and refined young man nowadays. Just make sure that’s what ya want.” Kristine nodded with approval, and exhausted by her efforts she fell back into the darkness.  
……………………………………………….  
It took Kristine a few weeks to finish her recovery, and much to the disapproval of Nurse Jessica, Kristine had checked out early, arguing that she had too many things to do and places to go, and at the moment, Kristine was standing at the message board, turning in her latest completed missions and scanning Hyperion’s database for new ones. She already knew she would probably need a vehicle for most of them, and it would come in handy when she met with bandits or any other creatures that she met on the way. Loki approached her as she was deep in thought, startling her as he asked: “well, how did you fare my pet? Anything you’d care to share?” Kristine looked up, surprised to say the least. “Wow, you stuck around huh? Figured you would have left on your own by now.” She was secretly glad that he hadn’t, and rather enjoyed his company when he wasn’t being an egotistical maniac. “Matter of fact, here’s something that may interest you. Hyperion is looking for potential engineers, why don’t you apply? It’d give you some extra cash and it’s not as dangerous as what I do.” He chuckled as he replied “oh my pet, nothing in the nine realms is as dangerous as you are. “As he said this he pinched her round firm ass and quickly made his getaway. He quickly returned however, just to see the look of surprise and rage mingled together on her face. “Sweetling, explain to me how one would apply for this engineer position? Sounds intriguing to say the least.” He mocked her with a mischievous grin that aroused her instantly. She blushed and quickly looked back at the message board. “Well it’s really easy, we need to teleport to Hyperion headquarters and I’ll vouch for you so you won’t really have to do anything. It’s kinda funny though,” she paused for a second and shook her head “and why is that pet?” “Well, I thought Hyperion was replacing all the engineers with bots. Must be important if they’re not gonna put a unit there. I’m assuming you’ve finished your registration?” “Oh but of course my dear. The young Dr. Zed made sure everything was in order, and has brought every important detail to my attention.” Somehow Kristine knew that he wasn’t just talking about his register to the Hyperion system. “Listen Loki, please, just drop it okay. I don’t need anyone else knowing my business.” “Oh sweetling, you forget, you still owe me, and I will find out whatever I want about to know about you to ensure that your body and soul will be mine to use for as long as I would like.” Loki swiftly closed the gap that was between them and pulling her hips into his, bent down and kissed her soft mouth, gently. Kristine melted instantly and when Loki began to use his tongue to explore her mouth, she didn’t resist but responded back to him with a fiery ferocity that surprised him; urging him to kiss her harder. It was only when they began to hear catcalls, did they stop. Kristine was burning crimson with embarrassment and Loki deemed himself satisfied for now. If he wanted, he would have taken her right there, for everyone to see, but he wanted to ensure her first time was memorable so he restrained himself from pursuing her further. Kristine grabbed his hand and the hurriedly walked over to the teleport station and selected their destination. In a flash they had disappeared.  
Arriving at Hyperion moments later, Loki noticed a change in Kristine’s demeanor. She put on a harsh look on her face and walked with slow deliberate steps. Hyperion guards and workers alike stopped what they were doing and stared at her; talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Loki quicken his pace so he stood alongside her and whispered in her ear “now what could you have done to deserve so much animosity, I wonder?” she glared at him briefly and picking up the pace, she led him to two massive double doors. She turned and spoke to him “This is where I stay. You’re on your own now. Just go through these doors and straight down the hall and go through the doors at the end of the hallway. Have fun, Loki” she turned to walk away but Loki caught her arm. “Awww. No goodbye kiss this time?” he whined facetiously. She pulled her arm away. “Not here.” She spat the words out of her mouth. “Oh really? Is that a promise of things to come sweetling?” Loki replied, desire dripped like honey from his lips; and with that he went through the doors and Kristine could see him no more.


	6. hunter vs. hunter

Chapter Six:  
Loki regally walked down the halls to the wide double doors and pushed both open simultaneously and with enough force to make the board of directors’ jump out of their seats. They quickly regained their composer however, and proceeded to get down to business. Loki listened to the banter back and forth for a little while, but it held no interest for him, so he muttered a small spell under his breath and waited for it to take effect. Immediately the men fell silent, and Loki began to speak. “Gentlemen, allow me to recap what I have heard so far and correct me if I’m wrong, but you want me to replace your old mascot? This is child’s play to say the least. What else is in it for me? There has to be some sort of incentive. Impress me.” His words shocked the board, and finally a small grizzled old man with wire rimmed glasses rose from his seat and began speaking in a quiet voice. “my good man, you will not only be taking the place of our late Handsome Jack, but with this position comes all the power and wealth and status that you can imagine, not to mention that all women on Pandora will fall at your feet. Now there’s just a matter of you signing these medical forms and we can get started.” He gestured to a large stack of papers that sat on a nearby table. Loki smiled and shook his head. “Perhaps, if I am to rule in this position, I will make things perfectly clear to you gentlemen.” Malice had now replaced the mischievous look on his face. “If I am to become Handsome Jack, then I will do things my way, no other. And I will not be questioned by the likes of you. Is that understood?” the board of directors demeanor changed and all agreed with him. As they rose to leave, Loki muttered an incantation and summoning a clone, transformed him into Hyperion’s poster boy that resembled the late Handsome Jack in his early years. The board made no notice of this and continued as though nothing had happened. Loki commanded his double to report back to him occasionally to make sure there weren’t any pressing matters he needed to handle, and with that, left the conference room, leaving his double to deal with the positions minor details. Foolish mortals. He smiled to himself, to think you would so willingly hand your domain to the likes of me. Now all that was left was to find Kristine and make sure he branded her so deeply she would never be the same again.  
………………………………..  
After Loki disappeared into the board of directors’ offices, Kristine wandered around Hyperion headquarters. She had grown accustomed to the stares and whispers over the years and while it still bothered her, she had learned to block it out. Occasionally a new up and coming vault hunter would call her out, but that was quickly settled with a duel and she would resume business as usual; leaving the cleaning robots to do their work after the dust settled. Today was no different, and she had noticed a huge brute that went by the name Czar following her around the courtyard; taunting and harassing her. She ignored him for as long as possible, but the more she stalled the inevitable the angrier he became, and he finally grabbed her by her arm and flung her tiny frame into a nearby bench. “Hey, hey you…bitch!” Czar added for emphasis. “Everyone says you’re sooooo scary. You don’t look so big and bad to me. What is a little girl like you gonna do to someone as big as me? You’re not even big enough to get fucked. I’d tear your tight little ass in two; you fucking cunt.” He boasted to her as she picked herself off the ground. Kristine started laughing, low in her throat at first, and then louder and louder until it became hysterical. Czar watched her get up, a puzzled look on his face and looked around to see who else was watching the spectacle. Several more vault hunters as well as Hyperion employees had gathered around and some units had already placed a force field around the two. The game had begun. Czar began to get angry again, and screamed “Stop laughing, you stupid bitch! Stop it!” Kristine was on all fours and finally quelled her laughter, she stared at the ground and said: “Whose gonna make me, you? Don’t patronize me.” Loki had walked up to the group and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on, but didn’t interfere, no, he wanted to see what his pet was capable of and it had been quite a while since he saw a good fight. Czar was seething with rage, how dare that little cunt mock him in front of everyone? He walked up to her and knelt down, patting her on the head, and said loudly: “Oh I promise, you fucking whore, when I’m done with you you’ll be begging me to stop; but I won’t until I’ve fucked you so raw with my cock that you bleed out.” Kristine looked up at him, her eyes burning with hatred, “you’re not big enough!” and with that she thrust out her left arm and pulling her hand back towards her, she phaselocked him. He was frozen in midair and began screaming, while she jumped to her feet. Kristine tilted her head as far to the right as she could, no longer thinking clearly, so angry she saw red and all she knew was that she wanted him to be silent. She circled around him slowly, savoring the adrenaline rush her body had given her; to Kristine, these fights were a turn on, she felt her breath quicken and she grew wet and slick as she thought about how she would assist Czar in his demise. Everyone was watching and they would all have a reason to fear her by the end of the hour. His body slammed to the ground, her phaselock broken for a brief time, and for a moment, her expression was one of pure evil. She stood over him, and the crowd became silent as she pulled a small bag off her belt and poured the contents over Czars twitching body. She took a deep breath and taking a few steps back she phaselocked him once more. Her motions were fluid as he rose in the air and only then did the crowd realize that she had poured razor sharp shards of eridium on him and watched in horror as they were forcibly driven into Czars’ body and heard his fever pitched screams; Loki’s pursed his lips and smiled to himself. God he wanted her even more, now that she had finally shown her true colors in front of him, and the fact that she was possibly just as twisted as he was made his cock harden instantly. Oh he would make sure that she would be his, and very soon. His hand made its way down to his throbbing member and he readjusted his leather pants to make his bulge less noticeable. His eyes returned to Kristine, her movements so graceful and experienced, and Loki bit his lip and stifled a groan in his throat. Not yet, not here, he chided himself.  
Kristine never took her eyes off her prey. She had completely zoned out, and the only thing running through her mind was to silence him. After listening to his screams for what seemed like eternity, she very carefully grabbed a grenade off her belt and pulled the pin, and getting as close as possible to her victim, she phase punched the grenade into Czars’ gut. Kristine backed away as far as she could and the crowd that had gathered panicked and quickly disbursed and as they were running, they heard the loud explosion that told them it was over. Loki ran over to the force field and called her name: “Kristine! Kristine! God dammit answer me!” His pleas were only met with her silence and the hushed tone of the crowd. Whispers floated through the air and the when the force field was dissolved, the only thing he heard was what sounded like rain. Blood and pulverized tissue fell everywhere, covering the ground, making the floor’s surface wet and sticky. A putrid, metallic smell reached Loki’s nostrils and he breathed it in deep, it had been so long since he smelled the stench of battle and he relished every second of it. In the midst of all the carnage, stood Kristine, a glazed look on her face, Loki walked over to her, and putting his finger under her chin, he lifted his face to his and fervently and passionately kissed her mouth, as if his intent was to bond them together with the blood of her recently dead foe. She did not resist him and returned with a kiss as fiery as his own. “Oh so deadly my sweetling” he whispered as he pulled away from her for an instant before taking her lips again. Kristine drowned herself in his embrace and with a simple incantation, Loki whisked both of them away to someplace they could be alone together.


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my HS friend for collaborating on this chapter for me. thanks for the male perspective on this. And a big thanks to my boyfriend that has been with me in this since i started writing. Kudos

When Kristine opened her eyes, she was in a large, dimly lit room. Candles were scattered and lit throughout, and a fire crackled in the fireplace on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room was a huge bed, draped with exquisite green and gold fabric that screamed elegance. Loki pulled Kristine close to him and whispered: “Come my sweetling, there’s no way you’re going to bed like this.” He gestured to the blood covered state her body was in. Loki guided her to a smaller side room, in which was a steaming hot bath and the scent of lavender and sage filled the air. Millions of bubbles filled the massive tub and Kristine gasped, it was all so magnificent. Never in her life had she seen so many fine things in one place. “Well, my pet, is the bath to your liking? Are you just going to stare at it all night?” amusement crept into his voice and he smiled. “Now if you don’t get undressed yourself, I’m going to have to do it for you.” This comment brought Kristine back to reality, and she snapped at him “I’m perfectly capable of bathing by myself, thank you very much Loki! Now turn around and don’t peek!” Kristine was weary of showing her naked body to him, as she had never shown anyone exactly what she looked like, and she wasn’t particularly fond of the questions about her tattoos. She slowly peeled away her layers, keeping her eyes on Loki, making sure he didn’t do anything rash. Finally stripped bare, she breathed a sigh of relief, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Kristine realized in terror that she had made Loki face the wall, and the complete surface was mirrored. Her face turned crimson, and she quickly looked at her feet. There was no use, trying to hide her body from him; he had seen her undress from start to finish. She raised her head and looked at herself again; she was small in stature and very curvy, from her large breasts and slim waist to her full hips and heart shaped ass and thick thighs. Kristine wasn’t a twig, but she wasn’t a cow, either. She let her hair down and brought her locks over her shoulder. Tattoos covered her body, accentuating her curves and hugging every part of her, although not overwhelming, they highlighted some of her more intimate parts, wrapping themselves between her legs and ending near her entrance, while others hugged her breasts and ran down her sides. In truth, Loki thought she was breathtaking to behold. “Hurry my pet, clean up and come to bed. I believe you owe me something.” Then Loki left Kristine to her bath.  
Kristine stepped into the bath and melted. It felt delicious, and it had been a long time since she’d had the luxury of bathing without the worries of being ambushed. She sank into the bubbles and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the tension oozing out of her body, she washed slowly and deliberately making sure every inch of her body was glowing, savoring the moment so she would remember it for years to come. She took special care of her hair, gently lathering it and rinsing. She finally finished and wrapped a towel around her body and went back into the bedroom. Loki was sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees, holding his chin in his hands and looked up at her, and smiled. “Ah, my sweetling let me look at you.” He purred as she took a few steps towards him. He rose to his feet and quickly closed the gap between them; he lifted her chin so he could see her face clearly and was taken aback by her unmarred beauty. Kristine had delicate features, full lips, large beautiful eyes and a cute nose. Her face was framed by her long flowing hair, and all in all, Loki had never seen a mortal rival the beauty of a goddess, but Kristine far surpassed any he had ever met. He brought his lips to hers, gently kissing her, her lips were soft and tasted like honey and she returned the kiss, darting her tongue at his lips, teasing him, coaxing Loki to explore her more. Loki stifled a moan in his throat, and kissed her openly, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, while his hands trailed down her body over her breasts, and Kristine gasped at the sensation of his palms lightly running over her nipples, Loki chuckled and bringing his hands to her hips, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid he down and removed her towel and with a snap of his fingers, his clothing disappeared in one swift move, and kneeled in between her legs and began running his fingers up her thighs, over her hips, across her stomach and back to her breasts. Loki toyed with her nipples pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, eliciting gasps and low moans from Kristine. She ran her fingers through his raven black hair, and brought his face close to hers and whispered: “Please, I don’t know….” She trailed off as Loki kissed her again, “so sweet and innocent, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle, and I won’t do anything until you’re ready.” Loki told her as he began trailing kisses down to her neck, and ran his hands down her body, caressing every curve, while Kristine lightly ran her finger over Loki’s lips and she whimpered when his hand finally found her dripping wet core and moaned softly as his thumb traced her lush pink seam. Kristine moved her hands below his waist and heard Loki gasp as she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock; very slowly she began stroking him, as she got into a rhythm, he stopped her. “What? Did I do something wrong?” she asked, timidly. “Oh of course not, my pet, it’s just your turn.” Loki pushed her back onto the bed, and opened her legs so he could see all of her. She was so soft, delicate, and juicy. He laid down and grabbed her hips and began licking her clit, slowly and deliberately, savoring every moan and whimper that escaped her lips. “Oh my sweet, he laughed low in his throat, do you like this?” he smiled as she replied: “oh yes, oh god yes” all the while she was breathing hard, clutching the sheets and trying to close her legs. Loki growled at her for doing so and forcefully pushed them back open, and tracing her pink pearl with swirling figure eights, she tasted like nothing he’d ever had before, and she was addicting. Loki would have been content to just pleasure her in this way all night, but he had something far better in mind; he began increasing the pressure as he inserted one finger into her tight pussy. He matched his rhythm from tongue to hand and inserting a second finger he picked up the pace, Kristine cried out and tried to push his hand away, but he responded with even faster, deeper thrusts, “Don’t fight me Kristine,” Loki warned her “I want to see you. Just relax” he could tell she was close to climax, and the more he warmed her up for him, the easier it would be for him to enter her. Kristine screamed as she hit her peak, seeing stars and feeling a pure ecstasy as she came, and to Loki’s surprise, she gushed all over his hand and face. He smiled and climbed back on top of her and kissed her mouth, covering her moans and made sure she could taste herself on him. “I’m sorry” she whispered and looked away, embarrassed. “Oh for that my pet?” He laughed “if you cum like that now, I can’t wait to see what else you can do sweetling” Kristine gently pushed him aside and crawled in between his legs, taking his member in one hand she slowly began licking the tip, then kissed his shaft all the way to the base, and slowly trailed her tongue back up. She took his head in her mouth, an he moaned and gently placed his hands on her head, tangling her hair in his fingers and pulling it out of her face so he could watch her. Kristine was unsure of what to do so she began swirling her tongue around the tip and slit. He clenched her hair into his fists. Damn! She is a fucking angel, Loki thought as he began guiding her head up and down on his cock, and it seemed like her lips and mouth had been made for it. Loki was pleased that he didn’t have to offer much instruction other than a gentle push in the right direction. He urged her on, moaning every time he heard her gag. Finally Loki made Kristine stop, and as she looked up at him, he roughly pulled her onto his lap, his throbbing manhood nestled between her folds, and flipped them both over so Kristine was on the bottom. He slid his throbbing cock against her tight opening and gently pressed into her, covering her mouth with his own as she tightly gripped his shoulders. Kristine whimpered as she felt Loki filling her, and tears crept into her eyes. Seeing her discomfort, Loki turned his attention to her breasts, massaging them and taking them into his mouth, gods, she was so tight it felt as if he his cock was being strangled, but he pressed further into her, kissing her mouth and caressing her breasts as he did so. Kristine gasped as he pressed against her barrier, “Just a little more my pet, relax, this unpleasantness will be over soon.” He whispered in her ear, and with that he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her body down on his cock. Kristine cried out and tried to scoot away from Loki, but he held her firmly in place. After the pain subsided, Loki began to slowly slide in and out of her, and bringing his hand down, fondled her clit as he did so. Kristine responded with low moans from her throat. He smiled and picked up the pace, thrusting faster, and she grabbed his hair in her hands and met his thrusts, matching his pace, ecstasy filling her until she exploded over and over. Her orgasm sent Loki over the edge and no longer able to contain himself, he thrust into her violently, spilling his seed deep inside her.  
Loki kissed her gently, and grabbing the towel he had discarded earlier, and wiped himself and Kristine with it. Then, gathering her in his arms, he carried her to the bathroom, and drawing a bath, lowered himself and Kristine into it. She was exhausted, and a dull, throbbing pain lingered inside of her, and she made no objection to Loki gently washing the blood off of her. She glanced at him, as he tenderly sponged her thighs, “Loki?” “Yes my sweetling?” he replied. “Will I always bleed when we do it?” Loki chuckled, “No, my sweet, the first few times perhaps, but after it will be simply enjoyable, I promise.” With that, Loki climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, he turned to Kristine and said: “When you’re done, call for me; you’re gonna need help getting out.” He smiled mischievously, and left the room.


End file.
